masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages Not trying to sound rude to silverstrike, but I had all of those armor pages formatted, and open for pictures. I undid a few of the pages, but then noticed all of them were changed with a new format. I don't want to undo all those pages, because it may just be viewed as spam/stupidity. Is a massive undo allowed? Or do you find the new format easier to understand? Lehvi Dession 01:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The new format uses templates to essentially place armour and weapon stats in a database, and then allow them to be disseminated by category (armour weight, species type etc) wiki-wide. The idea is that we don't have, say, stats for Survivor Armour on one page that get updated by an editor, and stats reported elsewhere that don't. The template does in fact allow for pictures: however, this is a large overhaul that will take a while for all the pictures to be implemented. This has been under discussion for some time: see Template_talk:ItemsList. --Tullis 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to what Tullis noted, the armor pages could still be divided the same as before - just need to add the template filters for weight and race (although, I personally believe it is somewhat redundant. There is allot of repetition that way). :Regarding the images: I am planning on updating all the images at once. The problem I saw with the current images layout is that we have different images for each race, and in the current layout we display all of them together - also the current layout of the tables bunch up armors with the same stats together (if they are from the same manufacturer and apply to the same race restriction) and choosing a single image becomes more difficult. :To resolve this issue I had the following ideas::*Create one image from several others, that relate to the table.:*Let the author choose what image he wants to put. Something like: .:*Choose arbitrarily. :The current images are easy to find with the current naming and categories so I don't see a problem locating what we want/need. From the pages I altered so far, I noticed allot of inconsistencies that are now resolved through the "database". Again, I will appreciate any help and do this to enhance the wiki rather then to mess it up. --silverstrike 01:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have finished gathering the armor images for insertion into the template and most likely will start updating the template page tomorrow (if there are no objections). The images galleries could be found on the template talk page: Template_talk:ItemsList#Items_image_gallery. --silverstrike 19:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- So what is the verdict regarding the armor pages? I'd like to finish what I started and there are still two unanswered questions about the images and the pages layout. --silverstrike 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Small Game Informer... Pic? In the latest Game Informer they talk about creating stories and have an interview with BioWare and on page 44, there is a small pic of the Wiki front page in a side bar about the wikis. Just thought I'd let ya know if you hadn't heard!--Xaero Dumort 23:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! No, I haven't. I'll have to scrounge a copy and take a look-see. :D Can you tell when the shot was taken? Please tell me it shows our awesome front page buttons... --Tullis 12:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it does show those amazing buttons, but the pic is too small and of poor quality to allow me to see the date. But there is an ad visible for Halo:ODST and there is a line of text above the ME2 editing notice, at least a month or so ago?--Xaero Dumort 08:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still pretty awesome that we got in there. :D --Tullis 14:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question I'm back... after finally leaving Fallout 3 As done as Done can be. I noticed that the 90% "Other Morality Quest" had been removed from my Totals needed Section in the Morality Guide, I was wondering if I might ask why? --Sonevar 16:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I've probably made a few hundred edits since that was removed, if I was the one who removed it. I think it was because discussing the "other morality quest" confused people that you could get both in one playthrough, but I don't remember clearly. Can you be more specific? --Tullis 16:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::The phrasing I used was a bit confusing, so I can see why it was removed if that was the case. The situation itself is difficult to clearly describe in a single sentence, tag, label, etc. I was simply concerned that it had been removed due to some error in the information which I would then strive to set straight. ::To restate the "unlocking trigger"; It is well established that if someone achieves 80% morality, say Renegade for example that they unlock the corresponding quest UNC: The Negotiation upon their next use of the Normandy's Star Map. What I have found however is that after unlocking UNC: The Negotiation, if I then gain 90% Paragon in the same playthrough, it triggers the quest UNC: Besieged Base and I have been able to complete both within the same playthrough. I do not know if it is relevant but I should mention that after recieving the UNC: The Negotiation quest, I did not enter the Hades Gamma sector until after I recieved the UNC: Besieged Base quest as well. Being that the phrase "Second Morality Quest unlocks" seemed to unclear in trying to express this I opted for "Other Morality Quest unlocks" instead, but this too seems to have not been clear enough. --Sonevar 18:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Right, then it needs to be clear that it refers to getting both relevant morality scores in the same playthrough. Some people, after reading that, thought you could get both morality missions by just getting one 80% morality score. --Tullis 19:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Excellent! Thanks so much! Relating to AssaultTraining/Infiltrator fix. This is the original poster of that message. Thank you for clarifying how to handle errors such as that; I'm pretty new to wiki-editing and wanted to make sure making a change was "authorized" or whatever. In any case, I'll edit the page to reflect the talent as-proper. :I've fixed it already. The whole point of the wiki is having pages "anyone can edit" -- therefore issues like this aren't worth the trouble of reporting when they're such an easy fix. : ) --Tullis 19:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey Tulis. I respect your decision on removing the trivia I have added, it did seem sorta pointless. on a side note I was not saying sovereign was played by Orson Welles just that the voice reminded me of unicron from transformers who was played by the late Orson Welles. Hope that clears up any confusion Rich :Yeah, but thinking someone sounds like someone who played someone similar isn't really trivia. I see where you're coming from, but stuff like that belongs on a forum or your talk page. : ) --Tullis 22:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Inferno Armor Spam accident hey, just wanted to let you know that the link that poppedup in my edit for the Inferno Armor was completely unintentional. When i went back to fix the mistake, it wasn't there, so I'm not sure what to tell ya, lol. If it still needs to be fixed just let me know. EDIT: I actually didn't write the part with monitors now that i'm looking at it. I only added the Trivia section. :I removed the spam from the article, so I'm glad it's no longer there. : ) :Hmm. You may need to virus-check your browser, then because that was clearly spam. Either that or Wikia has a problem. Be on the alert for it, just in case. --Tullis 17:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Giveaway Hi Tullis. How is everything going? I see you're still doing a great job leading the ME Wiki! I wanted to personally bring your attention to the Giveaway event Wikia is hosting. On the main page, I "commented out" the old Mass Effect logo and added a couple images linking to the Giveaway page, in order to increase awareness. We'll also be running a special version of the What's New widget to highlight the event across all gaming wikis, so be on the lookout for that later this week. The contest is open to everyone except Wikia employees, so feel free to enter yourself. :') Let me know if you have any questions or feedback. JoePlay (talk) 20:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The only issue I have right now is our auto-welcome message: I wanted to add links to the Style Guide and Community Guidelines to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, but when I tried it, those welcomes stopped firing for new users. This might be especially important if we're getting a lot of new users soon. Any ideas? --Tullis 05:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. I just now noticed that you replied to me on ''your talk page. About the welcome message, I just checked the recent changes for the days that the modified welcome message should have been in effect, and all the user talk pages I looked at '''do have the message with the edits you made. Adding links to the Style Guide and Community Guidelines is a great idea, so I encourage you to restore the welcome message to the version containing those links. ::About the backlash happening in the comments on the giveaway announcement page, I am truly surprised that a USA vs Earth flame war started. We've done a few events like this at other wikis before, which have all been USA-only due to legal reasons, and while we've seen a couple comments from disappointed people in the past, this is the first time something this ridiculous has occurred. I apologize for that. To fix the situation, I just deleted and recreated the giveaway blog post, but this time with commenting disabled. ::We are very proud of the Mass Effect Wiki, and it was my idea to host a giveaway to celebrate the release of ME2 as a way of (1) thanking its contributors and (2) potentially gaining new contributors. As long as you and the rest of the admin team don't have a problem with the giveaway, we'll leave it up and running. Thanks again for all that you do for the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I had a report from another admin that the autowelcome was no longer triggering after I'd edited those messages (even though I've edited them before with no issues) so I immediately reverted them. Maybe the problem's been fixed in the meantime. I'll fix them up again as you suggest. :::Regarding the backlash: to be frank I'm rather horrified at the entire episode. Thanks for reposting your blog without commenting, though it's unfortunate and somewhat sad that it was necessary. We've blocked a couple of the worst offenders (who've offended on other blogs) and hopefully such contributors will watch their behaviour. I blogged recently about issues we've had with vandalism, which is partly due to our elevated profile, and with luck it will die down. :::Thanks for thinking of us: we're doing our best to make an awesome wiki. : ) --Tullis 23:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kodiak Drop Shuttle Hay i was hoping that i could put this picture up for the Kodiak Drop Shuttle for ME2 File:Kodiak.jpg I already uploaded the pic im not really sure that this is the Kodiak drop shuttle but it was in one of the official bioware made video's. It was the celebrity voice actors and it was showing a couple scenes and i saw the shuttle land and shepard and his team came out onto a battle field. Here is the link and the part is near the end. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm0iy8o88xs at point 3:52 :We haven't an article to put it in yet, I haven't heard any material about a Kodiak Drop Shuttle, and even you say it's not confirmed that is the Kodiak Shuttle, according to your own caption under the picture. Besides, we couldn't use the picture as it has WAY too much light bloom. Sorry. --Tullis 00:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) There's a pic of the drop shuttle in the OXM review.--Xaero Dumort 23:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Spoilers Hello, I just happened to notice that the little thing towards the top of the page that reminds you to provide a source etc. for ME2 pages has a small typo. It reads:"please ensure your edits are sourced and given an ME2 spoiler tag." The "an" should be an "a". If it were just in the main text body of a normal page I would fix it but it follows you around like the sidebar, I've not a clue how to work with that. You're probably more skilled with wiki editing than me so I'll leave it up to you. 02:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually if you say it aloud, ME2 sounds like it has a vowel at the beginning, so it really should be "an". :But okay : ) --Tullis 02:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Miranda Lawson hi! i'm fairly new to this wiki, but i went onto BioWare's official wesite, and they released a video saying that SyFy is having a special about ME2 on tuesday, january 19th, and in the vid it had an interesting shot of miranda.... something that may pertain to her being speculated as a romance interest. Thank you for hearing me out if you read this! Masqueradebunny14 23:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Kal'Reeger So, is there a source now that states the quarian in red is Kal'Reegar? The only source provided in the article is the Stars of Mass Effect 2 video, which states nothing of the sort, which is why no image was in the article. SpartHawg948 20:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. The image was named as him, and I was sort of categorising and throwing stuff over my shoulder at the time. I assumed it had simply been omitted. I'll delete it. --Tullis 20:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. That image is from the day I had a rather unpleasant editing bout with a rather unpleasant "Gerwegian" who couldn't grasp that as we didn't have confirmation that this was Kal'Reegar, the picture couldn't go up, and that since we had no evidence Kal'Reegar was a prominent character (ie squadmate or major ally) he didn't get an info box. Apparently, in Germany/Norway/Iceland, the sole qualification for getting a character box is having a semi-prominent Voice Actor. :P SpartHawg948 20:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on hitting 10,000 edits Tullis! May not mean much, but I think it's neat.--Xaero Dumort 22:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thankee kindly. : ) --Tullis 02:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete Tag Timeline Hey! Don't know if you noticed my suggestion on the talk page for Elevator conversations, but in response to your idea that we should come up with a general timeframe for debate to be open about deleting pages before taking action, I suggested maybe mandating that once a tag is in place, leaving it up/the page around for one week before taking action. Thought? SpartHawg948 23:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :A week sounds sensible. That gives us enough time to get input. I mean, it's not like putting the delete tag on a page lights it on fire and will eventually make it burn a hole through the wiki (though--that would be awesome : ) ) The tag notifies people that the page is likely to be deleted so it's (hopefully) not like they'll be adding piles of content in the meantime. :Actually, on a related note, it might be worth editing the delete tag to warn people that changes made to that page will be lost when the page is deleted, and to consider making them elsewhere. --Tullis 23:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are all excellent suggestions. So let's recap- there will now be a one week debate period, delete tags will now engage in a slow controlled burn that will incinerate the page after said week if it isn't removed, and tags will be modified to advise people now might not be the best time to make edits to said page. Sounds like a plan! SpartHawg948 23:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism help Ach, it's nothing my friend. And it'd be Sir, but friends call me supa or something around that. And it was my pleasure. -Supakillaii 14:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Your announcement. Anything posted here would be dismissed as hearsay if EA ever decided to go after someone for posting spoilers. Not to mention there are a metric ton of 24/7 ME2 streams on ustream right now, so posting a spoiler could in no way implicate someone for piracy. If you want to dissuade people from posting spoilers, lock the page and disallow newly registered users to make edits for a week or so. It stops it cold and doesn't require a hazy legal warning at the top of the page. Phfor 03:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can't lock the pages being edited for spoilers because I'm trying to avoid them : ) But you make a fair point. Edited the sitenotice accordingly. --Tullis 03:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Phfor on this. First off, I understand your intentions to warn off spoiling the game, but how it was written is more than likely to incite flames for people that actually got the game early legitimately (i.e. stores that actually released the game early by accident). Please try not to add an accusatory tone in future announcements. Dibol 03:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :My blog has now been deleted, and I apologise to anyone who was offended. My intention was to discourage those who'd obtained copies of the game over torrent, as I'd heard reports that a lot of story spoilers were being posted from copies obtained illegally and I wanted to take action to prevent that. Clearly I was misinformed or overreacted or both, and again, I apologise for any offence caused. I generally try not to add an accusatory tone but I'll make a greater effort in future. --Tullis 03:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all right, Tullis. We're only human.Dibol 05:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : It's all gravy man I wasn't offended in the least. I just think that the best way to not encourage something is to not acknowledge it. That being said ME2 spoilers are already very common as the game apparently has a pivotal moment, so I don't intend to be here much until I have alot of the game under my belt. Can't say I envy you guys. Phfor 05:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It should be noted though that the "best way not to encourage something is not to acknowledge it" thing only works when someone is doing something inappropriate for the purpose of being a nuisance and thereby amusing themselves. It's not a practical solution when the behavior in question is posting major spoilers for a game before the release date, as most people doing so are doing it to better the site, it's just that they're inadvertently ruining the game for others who are doing things by the books and waiting to pick up their copy on release date. Not acknowledging them by asking that they maybe refrain for just a couple days would only make this problem worse, which is why Tullis posted the message she did. SpartHawg948 11:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So do you work for Bioware, or are you just THAT good at finding the true info. on M.E?J Shepard 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Keep an eye out for vandalism Sorry for my reply being a little late (my official work days are Monday thru Friday, although I occasionally check on things over the weekends). Sunday I was watching the two NFL playoff games all day, and Saturday I was playing ME1 all day. :) After going back to replay ME1 this past week and watching the extended launch trailer (EA even aired it during a commercial break in one of the NFL games yesterday, which costed a lot of money), I am completely psyched to play ME2. That said, I'll hang out here for the next few days to squash any vandals and do my best to avoid spoilers while I wait for my preordered ME2 to arrive from Amazon. During this replay of ME1, I've been mostly paragon, but the launch trailer really has me wanting to be a badass renegade in ME2. Can't.. freakin.. wait. JoePlay (talk) 19:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Joker? Why do you think they haven't made Joker a romance option?J Shepard 20:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : Umm because you would break his pelvis. ralok 08:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That's such a common answer from people. Romance doesn't only mean sex, kids. Tecni 11:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That's what I mean, just because they couldn't "do it" doesn't prevent them from at least having a relationship.J Shepard 11:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : You want a real answer here is one, ecause as a person with an extreme genetic defect that renders him almost cripple he doenst want to get into a relationship on the offchance that a child is born he could pass on his problems. and they wouldnt be able to have a normal relationship because of his problems it owuld be to much work and maybe he doenst want to put anyone through that, thus he has an annoyying peronality because he consistantly wants to drive anyone away from himself, because he doenst want anyone he is attracted to to livea miserable exsistence caring for him. That is a good answer. I didnt write that the first time at the risk of sounding like a douchebag ralok 12:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This reminds me of an article I read a while back. A woman called Laura was interviewed about two relationships she'd had. One was with a sports writer, Craig, who was was confined to a wheelchair after a spinal injury. The damage to Craig's spine meant he was incapable of getting physically aroused. The other was with Richard, an all-star athlete with a perfect body. ::Laura's opinion on who was the better lover? Craig, the chap with the spinal injury. Apparently Richard was so focused on being perfect and amazing all the time that he never took the time to work out what was best for Laura. Whereas Craig took the time to get to know her, and was able to laugh at himself, so the sex they had was much better because of it. Makes you think. --Tullis 14:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's kinda what I mean Tullus and I understand what your saying too ralok, but just because of his condition doesn't mean that a relationship is impossible. By the way, I have a blog for this discussion on my home page under "blog" (of course :P) so if you want to discuss it with more people you can leave a comment there. Thanks everyone, I am glad to have joined this wiki and made some cool friends( not trying to sound corny XP).J Shepard 12:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ME2 organization plans Just thought I'd check in and see what the plan was for dealing with the imminent tidal wave of ME2 data. The biggest problem which I foresee is dealing with articles which relate both to ME1 and ME2. Should we plan to try to split them? Section them? There's also the issue of summary pages like Planets and so forth. --DRY 23:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Section them between ME1 and ME2 info. It's the easiest way to handle it. We're going to be dealing with this for a month or so at least. I'm not sure what issue you're referring to with regards to planets: we can easily section those too, if that's what you mean. Otherwise we just leave them as stubs until we can gather enough data. --Tullis 13:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. (For the summaries, I was concerned about maintaining two sets of information which might potentially have considerable overlap; with a bit of luck that won't be a big problem. Hopefully there won't be a lot of changes to clusters and systems, otherwise presenting and linking that information sensibly – and staying on top of edits to the wrong section – won't be too onerous.) --DRY 14:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. I guess we'd handle any additions to new systems / clusters the way we handled DLC (like adding Pinnacle Station etc). --Tullis 15:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: My rule of thumb is to look at how Wikipedia does it, or some other big site. It makes sense to me to have section for clusters / systems / planets that exist in both/all games. E.G. on the Citadel page, have "In Mass Effect" and "In Mass Effect 2" Philnelson 17:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::We manage information differently from Wikipedia because they don't catalogue everything. But yeah, dividing pages like that normally makes sense, unless we're dealing with wholly new areas. In that case it's probably a good idea to have a "See also" or "for X, see here" tags on various pages. --Tullis 17:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd check in to highlight codex and cluster overlap. The latter, in particular, is going to make it hard to distinguish between ME1 and ME2 content. I'm not certain it's a big deal, but I thought I'd bring it up for discussion. I still haven't had any time to play, so I'm in a poor position to provide guidance. --DRY 16:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think we just need to wait until all the admins have played the game before we address this. : ) --Tullis 16:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hey Ms. Tullis thank you for helping make one of the 'BEST '''wiki sites ever and I'm proud to say I'm a member of this site. Now I would like to hear your opinion on some things. There are a few blogs on my page and I think you would be a good source of opinion for them. So when and if you have the time stop by my page and leave your opinion, I would love to hear it. Subject Zero Im not sure if this is the right place but if not i hope you do know When i typed Psychopath into the search part, it gives me a link to Subject Zero. However when i click the link it sends me here http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Dudley_Boyz Re:A welcome message Thanks for it, but I must be using a shared IP because I've never edited on this wiki. -- 13:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's an autowelcome. Apologies for any confusion. : ) --Tullis 16:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sidemenu We need a new side menu. The navigation on this page isn't very good. Two games now exist for mass effect. A minimum suggestion at the least is have the main page ME2 and on the side menu have ME1 and ME2 as main parts and expand from there. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ''♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :MEWiki covers the entire ME universe, not just the games. However I do agree the sidebar needs an overhaul. I'm not sure what you mean by "main page" being ME2; the main page is the front page, though the overview does go to ME which should probably be changed. I'll address it when I return to the wiki as a full editor in February, as it may involve creating new categories. --Tullis 15:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) DEATH!!! O.K, I am getting REALLY P.Oed, no matter who I pick for the tech specialist at the beginnig of the suicide mission they always die. I have all my squads loyalty and have completed all other missions so I can't understand why whoever I pick dies anyway. Any ideas why???J Shepard 04:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC)